Yuri (Call of Duty)
Commander Yuri (Russian: Юрий) was a Russian Loyalist and the main playable character in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, as a unit character in Call of Duty: Heroes, and he also briefly appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Remastered, in "One Shot, One Kill". Biography Meeting Makarov Yuri was an ex-Spetsnaz operative who served in Nikolai's Loyalist Army, and was considered to be Nikolai's best man. He played an important role during the Ultranationalist crisis before, during, and after the Third World War, and was a member himself. He was in Pripyat when Imran Zakhaev was shot by Captain John Price, and was in the car with Makarov when they drove him away. In Modern Warfare Remastered, he can be briefly seen via Captain Price's scope and when Zakhaev goes to his and Makarov's vehicle. After witnessing the deaths of thousands by Vladimir Makarov and Khaled Al-Asad setting off a bomb in the Middle East, Yuri realized that his friend was the enemy. He betrayed Makarov, but was captured by the latter before the massacre at the Russian airport. Makarov then shot him in the stomach but he survived, and attempted to kill Makarov, but fell unconscious and was later rescued by a paramedic. Joining 141 Afterward, Yuri joined the Loyalists, and became one of Nikolai's best soldiers, and was known for having a hatred for Makarov. He later joined Captain Price in taking down Makarov, being aided alongside Captain "Soap" MacTavish until his death in "Blood Brothers". Yuri and Price would later go to Makarov's castle to learn where the Russian President, being successful. Later, he would help Delta Force team Metal to rescue the Russian President, but the delta force operatives would perish. Death After ending the Third World War, Price and Yuri then stormed a hotel (which Price deduced as being where Makarov was hiding) and was eventually impaled by a piece of steel after the restaurant deck of the hotel was destroyed an attack chopper. Yuri then told Price to continue after Makarov. Price hijacks Makarov's chopper, only for it to crash and allow Makarov to gain the upper hand. Just as he was about to kill Price, Yuri appeared and shot Makarov but due to Yuri's weakened state he missed. Makarov turning on Yuri, shooting both of his shoulders and killing him with a shot to the head, but Yuri's efforts bought Price enough time to kill the terrorist once and for all. Gallery Yuri.jpg|Yuri in Modern Warfare 3. Yuri_wearing_Juggernaut_armor.png|Yuri wearing Juggernaut armor. Wounded_Yuri_Dust_to_Dust.png|Yuri impaled. 7C3586974E7DF6D3963FC0B10B570017C717ACD4.jpg|Yuri's death in "Dust to Dust". Trivia *He shares Kamarov's character model in "Persona Non Grata" when the player controls the UGV. *Killing Yuri in "One Shot, One Kill" will result in mission over and stating, "Friendly fire will not be tolerated". Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Military Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Martyr Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:False Antagonist Category:Supporters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Tragic Category:Rescuers Category:War Heroes Category:Patriots Category:Traitor Category:Defectors Category:Determinators Category:Strong-Willed